Mahiru Koizumi
''For other appearances in the Danganronpa series, see Mahiru Koizumi (Danganronpa V3). 'Mahiru Koizumi '''is a character featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, voiced by Carrie Keranen. Danganronpa 2 marks Mahiru's first voiced appearance within the Danganronpa franchise. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair "Yeah, yeah. What you're really trying to say is that you're not the killer, right?" "Huh? What does that mean?" "So that's why you think it's impossible that the killer moved the body... I see, I get your point." "If he knew beforehand, he probably would've done something about it before the blackout, right?" "No, that's obviously wrong! It should be the other way around." "Seriously? The killer used those night-vision goggles, not Byakuya." "If you just use common sense..." "The killer obviously used those night-vision goggles!" "That's gotta be it!" "Because if they used night-vision goggles..." "...then they could've killed Byakuya, even in the dark!" "I mean, in reality, that's what happened." "So those goggles were planned in advance." "The killer brought them to the crime scene!" "D-Definitely...? But why?!" "I see... When you put it like that, it makes sense..." "Now that you mention it, that applies to the dangerous items he confiscated as well." "It's one thing to be a little cautious, but performing a body check is a bit much!" "Well, obviously... the killer..." "But painting them with glowing paint...? It's as if they knew the blackout was going to happen." "Ah! Then the person who was in the bathroom that whole time was actually...?!" "There's no way she'd actually say that. Gosh, you are so insensitive!" "Hey, weren't you guys taught any basic manners?! Or were you raised in a locker room?!" "Hey, what's the deal? Don't butt into other people's business, especially if you didn't do any investigating!" "If the food had laxatives in it, I'm pretty sure Akane would've had stomach issues as well..." "Fuyuhiko should apologize, not you. He's the one who made the laxative accusation!" "Or maybe they caused a power surge?" "So by leaving those irons on in the storage room, they deliberately caused a power surge!" "Shut up! You guys just stay quiet!" "S-Stop it... If everyone acts like this, I-I'm gonna..." "The diagram of where everyone was standing before the blackout, right? Um... Here it is...!" "Could it be? Did you give yourself cleaning duty on purpose so you could hide the knife under the table?" "You rigged the drawing, didn't you? That's how you got picked to clean the dining hall, isn't it?!" "Well... Just admit it already!" "Don't tell me... Is this your true nature? Were you lying to us this entire time?" "If that's true, then how did you conveniently get picked for cleaning duty?" "Hey! Why are you threatening her?!" "Wh-What are you saying...?! No one else can be the killer! It has to be you!" "H-Hold on!" "Are you saying you're not the killer?" "Sh-Shut up! We'll be the judge of that!" "U-Under the floorboards?!" "Umm... The only person who wasn't at the party..." "Judging from the photo I took before the blackout..." "It obviously has to be him." "Oh really...? What happened to the tough guy who was saying stuff like, 'I can do it'?" "See? You're making threats again!" "But when the party started..." "Nobody saw you, you know." "That means you have no alibi!" "It's still your fault. Like, why were you even lurking around the old building in the first place?" "Repeating yourself just makes it even more suspicious!" "T-Teruteru's the killer...? Is that true?" "If that's the case then Gundham should know! He actually went under the floorboards!" "Wh-What?! A shining liquid in the dark?!" "Y-You again?! Just stop already!" "But Teruteru was in the kitchen the moment the blackout occured, right? So... why was he in the dining hall?" "Maybe it was a recording or something?" "Is that true, Teruteru?" "Huh? Was Teruteru actually there during that time?" "There's no way it would slip from your mind... Especially not a pervert like you...!" "Come on, Monomi! Enough with the wimpering and translate!" "Huh? The iron skewer?!" "Huh? Where did Monokuma go?" "Y-You don't need to translate anymore. Somehow I can tell what he's trying to say..." Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair "Hey, can I take a picture to commemorate this?" Miscellaneous Voicelines "Let's see... I'm Mahiru Koizumi. I'll be counting on you from now on." "Good morning!" "Hi!" "Hey!" "Hey!" "Too bad!" "You better do your best!" "Leave it to me!" "You can't do that!" "You're useless." "All right!" "Aww..." "You..." "Hmph!" "Yeah, yeah..." "And?" "You...!" "Huh??" "Huh?" "What?" "Are you kidding me?" "That's impossible!" "Oh..." "Could it be...?" "Then..." "What... is this?" "What's going on?" "Why?" "What's going on?!" "Answer me!" "Stupid!" "Obviously!" "What are you saying?!" "Maybe..." "Umm..." "Hmmmm..." "Hmmmm..." "Hey!" "Do you understand?!" "What? Are you stupid?!" "Jeez...!" "I'm getting mad!" "You piss me off!" "Get it together!" "You are a boy, right?" "Got it?!" "I'm gonna take a picture!" "Say cheeeeese!" "Ahahahaha...!" "Hey, hey!" "Yep, yep!" "Come on!" "Thank you." "I'm glad." "Really?!" "Ah...!" "Hey..." "But..." "This is the worst...!" "Noooooooooo!" "Then..." "Your reasoning is out of focus!" "So... When we're finally able to get out of here together, maybe we can..." "Say cheese...! Just kidding!" "Hey, could you be... You're also a freshman at this school, right?" "Ummm... It looks like a stuffed animal." "You seem a little TOO open... Like you're covering too many bases by yourself." "We... We should help her up!" "I don't care what you say, you're totally pigging out!" "Hey, everyone! While we're at it, why don't I take pictures for you guys?" "There... There's no way I can do that!" "N-Nooo..." "Noooooooooooooo!" "Uwah! It's a b-blackout!" "E-Everyone, calm down! We gotta stay calm in a situation like this!"